Azazel Le'Fay
Azazel Le'Fay is a Wizard Outlaw of Oración Seis. He is a man of mixed race decent, but he claims to be human. Taught by the Dragon of the Desert, Arena, and a third generation dragon slayer. He is the Sand Dragon Slayer. 'Appearance ' Dresses in simple clothing, he tends to wear pants with an open shirt or jacket. He does not like to be confined to heavy clothing. He is about 6'1" and 165 Pounds. He is well built, but not overly muscular. His muscles are toned and flexible, but yet hard and powerful. He is tanned allover, but not crispy or sunburnt. His roots are black, because it is the hair color he was born with. He has a fetish for coloring his hair though so sometimes its pink/grapefruit, sometimes auburn, it can range from anything under the sun. His eyes are a dark glowing purple. He also tends to wear scarfs or necklaces, he has a thing about wearing something on his neck. Being protected at the neck and because it covers his seal marks. His ears and teeth are pointed, the ears are similiar to an elves and teeth to a vampire. 'Personality' Is a rambuctious man, he is witty and funny and usually carefree. He is a man of great charisma and power even at such a young age. He has a personality that attracts people to him, that commands respect, but also gives hope and a sense of pride. He is stern and angry when he needs to be and he is kind and gentle at other times. When is drunk he is incredibly wild and insane. He is ferocious on the battle field once his temper is lit. Most of the time he holds a blank, emotionless expression, when he's thinking about things, which is most of the time. This does not mean he is emotionless, just when is alone or wants to be alone. He tends to be more soft-hearted toward girls and woman, like most men, but he also has a perverted side. He is a bit of a playboy, but he takes on the archetypal prince character, so he gets away with it often. 'History' The Creation and the Ancestors: :: X200 :: A large island exists hundreds of miles off the coast of the continent of Fiore. The islands name is Les Fades, the translation which means The Fae. Les Fades climate is always spring, and most of the island is occupied by dense forests and large tree's that reach into the heavens. The Island is inhabited by Fae or Fairy type creatures, the creatures were originally human, but their blood has been mixed with demon blood to make them into Fairy-like creatures. The keeper of Les Fades is Asmodeus de l'infern. He is a great demon, the one who polluted the humans blood and created his own race of demons, now called fairies. The island is protected by magic, similiar to tenrou island. It can not be seen and it can not be entered unless the ruler wishes you to enter or you are an inhabitant of the island. The island was created as a paradise for the Fae, it is incredibly peaceful and is unnefected by outside politics and technology. The Fae are peaceful people, much like druids, they harmonize with nature and with the animals. The island protects a certain lost magic. Also known as dragon slayer magic. There are many types of Dragon Slayer magic. Asmodeus knew the power of dragon slayer magic, and knew it would be a threat against him. Asmodeus noticed this long ago and decided to take the magic for himself and make sure no one could harm him. Asmodeus traveled across the lands to the desert on the ouskirts of Fiore, there he encountered the Sand Dragon, Arena. He tried to coax the dragon into teaching the magic. The dragon was uncooperative and ignored the demon. Asmodeus grew angry and attacked the dragon, the fight lasted several days, and Asmodeus began to lose his upper hand. At the last moment before the dragon finished him, Asmodeus used a demonic binding spell on the dragon, capturing him. Asmodeus hauled the dragon away from the mainland and founded a small island. Since he was not able to harness the magic himself, he created Les Fades and the Fae to keep gaurd over the magic (dragon) when he was gone. He corrupted them and messed with their minds, so they would think that whoever tried to touch the magic would perish and anyone who tried to harness it would cause the world to end. This struck fear into the fae and they promised to protect the isle from harm and be the keepers of the magic. The Demon Child: :: X772 :: Asmodeus de l'infern had lived for many many years on his utopian island and he desired a consort and an offspring. He choose the most beautiful lass among the purest bred Fae. Aria Le'Fay, was jaw-droppingly beautiful. She had light greenish/blueish tinted skin and glistening green eyes. Her hair was so blonde the sun reflected off of it. Her wings were small, but they were a plethora of different colors almost as if they consumed the color spectrum or wiped them against a rainbow. Aria was happy to become Asmodeus's consort, she thought it was of the highest honor and agreed to his demand. Asmodeus courted the young fae for a few years before deciding to go ahead and become wed to her. The wedding was large and every Fae in the kingdom came to the event. Aria was completely enraptured with Asmodeus, he was tall, well built, and had a perfect complexion and smile. The two of them were perfect in everyway and they attracted to one another like magnets. The wedding was colorful and magnificent, the decorations crafted were beyond human understanding and the whole ceremony was a magical affair. That night after the two had become wed, Asmodeus and Aria mated, they consumated there love under the tree of life (Arbre de la Vida). It was even more magnamimous than the wedding. They had only slept together once, because Aria immediatly became pregnant. Asmodeus was happy and could not wait for the birth of his young child. It was the most peaceful and joyous nine months Les Fades had ever experienced. The child was born in mid-spring, on April 1st. They named the child Azazel and he kept his mothers last name. In Fae rituals the female traits and name are dominant. The child was three quarters demon blood, or half demon and a quarter fae if you go into specifics. He was also a quarter human because of his mothers ancestry. His human traits seemed to remain dominant, because the only demon and fae traist he kept was the pointed ears and teeth, and glistening unnatural purple eyes. A mixture of his mothers emerald green and his fathers deep ocean blue. The rest of him was human, his skin darker like that of a tanned human and his arms and legs normal. He had no demon tail and fairy wings. The Prince of Les Fades: :: X776 - X779 :: Azazel was born and raised on Les Fades, he was a prince among the druidic fairy culture and a beautiful young boy. Azazel had jet-black hair and glistening purple eyes. He was strong for a child and fast as well. He looked more like an elf or a human than that of a Fae or Demon as he grew up. Even though he was Asmodeus' son, he was taught the fairy culture and folklore the same as the rest, he was even taught to fear the islands core, the lost magic. He was different than the other Fae, but he still got along and made friends among the youth. He attended the school, if you could call it a school. It was more like a brief instruction period during the day, which was located outdoors adjacent to the tree of life. He learned about human culture, myth, and human subjects. He also learned about fae myth and culture. His teacher was an old fae a scholar by the name of Remiel Ales. Remiel taught them almost everyday, Azazel took a special interest in myth and the lost magic. The start of his trouble. Azazel came to class early and stayed after class, burrowing books and learning from the teacher constantly. He couldn't get enough knowledge about history and mythology and magic. It was like air to him, and he needed o breath to survive. Azazel also took classes from his father in secret, Asmodeus taught him how to fight with a multitude of weapons and his bare fists and how to call on his demonic nature. Being three quarters demon he was faster and stronger than most fae, even among the warrior fae. He also learned demonology, the history and mythology or the demon culture. Azazel proved to be proficient in everything he learned, a natural prodigy like his mother and father. He soon became a well respected prince not only for his knowledge and looks, but for his fighting ability and natural charisma. The Fateful Hour...the creature in the cavern: :: X780 :: Azazel was many things: strong, fast, smart, good-looking, but he was also curious...to curious for his own good. The core of the island Arena, was a powerful and enchanting magic, a dragon. In secret Azazel researched the lost magic, it took him years to find info on it because his father had destroyed most of it when he obtained the sand dragon. Azazel began to study the lost magic, what it could do and what it could accomplish. He realized why his father wanted it so badly, it was one of the few tools that could rob him of his immortal life. Azazel grew to curious, his curiousity began to take the reins of his body and he sought out the lost magic, he traveled to the islands core when his father was away and he used his demonic stealth to slip by the gaurds that were posted at the gate of the tunnel that lead down to the core of the island. He ventured deep into the Fairy Caverns, until he felt a presence, a powerful rippling power was emanating around him and he had not yet reached the cavern which held the lost magic. He tooks a few steps closer, but almost crippled under the emmense magic. Azazel pushed forward, farther and farther until he reached the cavern and a sleeping dragon sat a few feet in front of him. The dragon emanated with power, a pulsing golden aura filled the air around it. He reached out close enough to touch the dragon, a fear filled him, a cold spine-curling chill almost made him pull his hand back and retreat from the cavern. But his curiousity took hold, he needed to know what the dragon could do and what it was, what it would mean to posess it. He touched the dragons head and immediatly the dragons eyes flipped open. His body began to shiver, the dragon snarled at him, preparing to attack him. Azazel couldn't move, he was frozen with fear, fear was everything to him now. It clouded his mind and his vision, all he saw was the menacing dragon. "I'll free you." He cried out, it was the only thing he could come up with. The was still angry, but it pulled back momentarily, "And what must I give to you in return." A ferocious yet angelic voice cut through the air. "Nothing...I just wanted to help." Azazel, placed his hands on the demonic binding seal and slashed it with his palm. The seal began to fade instantly and the dragons power started to leak out. "You are worthy...unlike the stench of your father I smell on you." The dragon muttered and took a better look at Azazel, "I will teach you." The dragon swished its tail and a wall of sand shot up and blocked the cave entrance. Shifting Sands...the Power of the Desert: :: X780 - X782 :: Azazel feared the creature at first, but part of him wanted to slay the dragon, like it was an abomination. His demonic counterpart wanted to tear the dragon limb from limb, but his human side looked at the dragon in awe he wanted to learn from it. The dragon kept Azazel trapped inside the cavern for a few weeks while it recooperated and restored its lost magical power. When it awoke the dragon swished its golden tail, opening a portal in the cave wall. The portal shimmered and on the otherside appeared an endless desert. "I can not teach you here." It spoke, almost as if whispered directly into his mind. The dragon slid through the portal and took its first steps onto the Desert of Sorra, the vast wasteland to the north of fiore. Azazel trained with the dragon in the desert for many months, he learned how to survive in the heat and how to live in the desert. He learned the dragons name, Arena, and that she was actually a female dragon. The two of them grew close, Arena became his best friend and almost a surrogate mother in the time he spent away from his real mother Aria. Azazel did not take well to the dragons teachings, his demonic blood and magic slowed his learning process, Azazel had to work twice as hard just to grasp simple techniques that normal dragon slayers would have grasped in half the time. After about a year and a half, the dragon had illustrated everything she knew to the boy, she had taught him magic, dragon lore and history, and many different unique ways to fight with his magic. Along with his demonic fighting style, he incorperated the dragon arts, he developed a unique style, his own powerful martial art and magic. He could never use his demon magic and dragon magic at the same time, but he learned to supress the other when he was using its oposite, so his body wasn't violently effected in the process. Toward the end of the second year, he had reached the culmination of all his training. His best friend, Arena reoppened the gate for him to travel back to Les Fades. "Go with my love, my little demon sprout." Despite his demonic heritage, Azazel was the first human or well...demon she had come to enjoy the company of and maybe even love. "If you ever need my help, or you wish to reach the final stage of your magic. Seek me out. Come to this desert, and I will find you." She whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek as she thrusted him through the closing gateway in Les Fades. Azazel hit the ground hard on the other side and passed out. Banishment: :: X782 :: Azazel awoke about two years later and he exited the cavern, his body aching with power. The gaurds were not at there posts when he made it to the entrance to the fairy caverns. Azazel was suprised, so he made his way down to the town. The town was filled with people, buzzing around and searching for the lost prince, when one man spotted him they all turned and began to gather around him. His father Asmodeus and mother Aria were among the last to arrive. The people stared at him in awe and gaped at his new golden aura. Asmodeus began to question him on where he had been and about his new power. He asked if the boy had matured and become more demonic, embracing his inner demon. Azazel remained quiet for a little while and made up stories about why he was missing, he knew if he told them about the islands core it would unravel his fathers lie. When the people began to leave he talked to his father in private about what had actually occured down in the cavern. The fear grew in his fathers eyes and he started to attack his son. The two of them got into a battle that lasted for two whole days. After they both grew tired and exhausted, his grabbed his son by the throat and traced a demonic rune on his chest. "The Mark of Cain." He said to Azazel, marking him over the heart, "Banished....and forced to wander away from your home until the end of time." The mark of cain is a biblical mark that curses the user to become a nomad and never return to there homeland, whoever killed the bearer would die a death seven times as painful. The spell ejected him from the island, throwing him hundred of miles from the shore and into the ocean. Azazel landed just a few hundred yards from the mainland, a land he had read about in books. Fiore... Fiore, the land of mages: :: X782 - X784 :: No matter how many times he tried to return to the land of his ancestors the curse would always send him back to where he started. He was bemused, and eventurally came to hate and despise his father, vowing revenge. Azazel wandered the lands endlessly, discovering news things every day, but he was never fully satisfied. He tried to join a legal guild and thought it was the best way to learn to control his new magic. Of course his magic was seen as an abomination, he was shunned from every guild he requested to join, and soon he sulked into a deep depression. He had no where left to go, his father and friends had abandoned him and his dragon left him soon after she finished teaching him. Azazel grew weary, if legal guilds wouldn't accept him then he would turn to the dark guilds. He pushed away his fret and shame, and sought out a dark guild, and he happened upon Oracion Seis...the guild of his dreams. The Demon Slayer, Gilgamesh: :: X786 :: Azazel had finally becomes accustomed to guild life, and the people he lived with. Two years had passed since he stumbled up to the gates of Oracion Seis, looking like a beggar or a homeless scoundrel. He was not turned away though, even though his appearance was dejected and putrid, they noticed his magic power and sought after it. It was the first time Azazel felt like someone needed him, instead of him needing someone else, he felt at peace. This peace did not last for long, upon recieving a mission from one of his comrades, he went in place of him. But when he arrived at the place where the job distributor was supposed to reside, he found a wasteland. The houses were destroyed an the buildings were charred scraps and fragments lying all arounf the streets. The only building that remained was a dark tower that looked newly refurbished, it stoof tall in the center of the broken town. A normal mage would have been scared or given up at the mission at this point, but Azazel was proud and strong and knew not the concept of fear. He marched right up to the tower and entered it, only to find a single man sitting in a large chair. The chair was made from obsidian and was carved with the most intricate designs, "Evening, Azazel." The man spoke with a casual and friendly tone, expecting his company, "Who are you?" Azazel called out, slightly afraid. The mage stood up from his chair and approached Azazel, "I have many names, the one I have taken up in this century is Gilgamesh, and I am a Demon Slayer." Azazel heard the mans words and he tried to sprint for the door, demon slaying magic still worked on three quarter and half breeds like himself. Gilgamesh flashed in front of Azazel and stopped him, "I am an enemy of your father, and given your banishment, so are you. I just wish to offer you a choice." The man spoke with a seductive drawl and deep octave tone, "I will give you power, in turn, whent he time comes you will help me slay Asmodeus. If you do so the curse that he placed upon you as well as the magic seal will be gone. Azazel was hesistant to agree at first, but there was something about the mans persuasion that he wanted to agree, "Alright...fine...I will do as you wish, in exchange for power." The moment he agreed to the proposal he was knocked out. He awoke a few days later in the same wasteland city, but the large black obsidian tower was done, not even a trace of it remained. He stood up and a single note was scrawled on a piece of paper stuck to his chest, "I have planted lacrima into you body, to increase your draconic and demonic powers. I hope you enjoy them, but remember are deal." Azazel crumpled up the note and headed back to his guild, never speaking of the demon wizard again. Magic Type of Magic: Sand Dragon Slayer Synopsis (Magic): Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell. There are many types of Dragon Slayer magic, each corresponding to the dragon that taught them. The specific style of dragon slayer magic that Azazel posesses is Sand. He was taught by the sand dragon, Arena (Sand in Catalan). This allows his body to take on the properties of sand and use them. Using sand magic or transforming his hand or foot into sand. Sand Dragons Roar (Saryū no Hōkō): '''Inhales, sucking in a huge breath of air, and then exhales. A torrent of sand then propels from his mouth, similiar to all other dragons roars. '''Sand Dragons Claw (Saryū no Kagitsume): Gathers the sand magic in his palm and uses his hand like a claw, to slash at his enemies. This causes extra damage, more than a normal fist. The sand particles are dry and like blades, causing small knife-like slashes on the skin. Sand Dragons Assasin Claw (Saryū no Asahin Kagitsume): Is a technique incorpoerating his demonic stealth and speed. He uses sand on his finger tips, making them sharp and pointed. He attacks his enemy like an assasin, from behind or from a hiding spot at top speed and cuts a limb off or slashes at the body. Sand Dragons Tempest (Saryū no Arashi): A quicker form of the claw move, except with multiple attacks. Its a barrage of fists, coated in sand magic. The effect is more powerful than the claw. Its a multitude of attacks, commonly used while using Sand Dragons Fury. Sand Dragons Fury (Saryū no Ikari): '''Is a minor form of Dragon Force, it feeds off his rage, his skin starts to become scaley and covered in sand, but he dosen't fully become part dragon. His moves, strength, speed, dexturity etc...all increase in this form. His scales give him a extra protection as well, dragon scales are hard to break and pierce. '''Sand Dragons Dust Cloud (Saryū no Jin'un): Is a technique that gathers up a cloud of sand, this is a passive magic, the dust cloud can be ridden on. The dust cloud is faster than normal travel and enables some flying options, the farther the user if from the ground the slower the cloud moves and the less weight it can carry. Sand Dragons Smoke Bomb (Saryū no Hatsuen): Gathers up any amount of sand and uses his magic to seperate the sand, to make it puff out in a cloud that spreads throughout the area. The technique clouds everyones vision who enters the snad cloud, besides the user. Sand Dragons Wings (Saryū no Tsubasa): gathers sand onto his shoulder blades and forms into a pair of smaller scale dragon wings, human size. It allows him the ability to fly in the sky, gifting him the ability for air travel. Dust Cloud is similiar but is used for multiple people and his wings don't have height or speed restrictions. Sand Dragons Wing Slash (Saryū no Tsubasa Horu): '''gathers up a slash up hardened sand like a blade, it hangs from his forearm. It looks like a wing slash when he uses it. The attack is a sword style technique, slicing at the enemy. '''Sand Dragons Whirlwind (Saryū no Tsumujikaze): A larger scale sand technique, similiar to a tornado, or a whirlwind. Spins the sand around him to act as a barrier, a repellant or an offensive move. Sand Dragons Cocoon (Saryū no Mayu): Is a defensive move, summons up a hefty sum of sand, and he coats the area around him in a sphere of sand, hardening it. It looks like a ball or a coccoon. Sand Dragons Burial (Saryū no Maisō): Is an offensive sand technique, he wraps sand around his enemy and hardens it, causing the sand to crush or break bones or injure someone. It can be used on single body parts, the full body, or objects or many sizes. The larger the size the more magic. Sand Dragons Godsmack (Saryū no Pishari Kami): uses up a hefty sum of magic and creates a giant hammer of hardened sand. The hammer is used to fight large creatures and crush smaller ones. It is larger than a few houses, most used when fighting large monsters. The hammer is extremely heavy except to the user who can control its weight with magic. Sand Dragons Wyvern Tail (Saryū no Hiryō): creates a dragon tail out of sand, the tail can be used to grab things or hook onto things. It can be used as a spear when hardened or a whip to attack enemies. The end of the tail can change forms. Sand Dragons Blade (Saryū no Ken): Is similiar to the wing slash, but the attack it a one time use, summons up sand and hardens it into a blade or staff. The weapon choice can vary and change. It can then act as a weapon to be used continiously in battle unless destroyed or released. Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu): The ultimate form of a dragon slayer, musters up all the power they have been taught by there dragon and makes there body take on multiple properties of the dragon. This form has not yet been seen fully completed or used frequently in the anime, so the full potential is unknown and it is hard to use. Though he can become part dragon when he utilizes all his potential. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer